Raindrops and Moonlight
by MissSphinx
Summary: Lily Potter hated the name Potter she just wanted to be known as Lily and not because of her dad. At Hogwarts she found this, she also found Scorpius Malfoy. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Lily Potter was woken to the sound of someone running on the stairs, and her bedroom door being thrown open. "Lilykins lilykins, your Hogwarts letter is here. Looks like your not a squib after all," James shouted as he jumped on Lily's bed. His black hair was so much like their dads, James had inherited their mums brown eyes.

"Oh yeah because me turning Als hair purple when I was five wasn't proof enough," Lily laughed while pushing James out of the way to climb out of bed, pulling her dark red hair up into a ponytail as she did.

"That was funny. The look on his face was priceless" agreed James.

"Who's face?" Albus asked as Lily and James sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yours when Lilykins here turned your hair purple" answered James.

"That wasn't funny." Albus sulked.

"You shouldn't have broken her toy broomstick on purpose then!" Ginny Potter said as she came into the kitchen handing Lily her Hogwarts letter. "Breakfast anyone?" There was three immediate shouts of yes. Lily ripped open her letter while Ginny prepared crumpets, toast and a pot of tea.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WHITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Malcolm Diddlemitch**

**(Order of Merlin First class, Chf Warlock)**

_Dear Miss Potter_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await you owl by no later than 31 July._

_Your Sincerly,_

_Neville Longbottom _

_Deputy Headmaster_

Ginny had finished making breakfast and was reading the second piece of paper over Lily's shoulder.

_**Uniform**_

_**First-year students will require:**_

_**Three sets of plain work robes (black)**_

_**One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**_

_**One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**_

_**One winter cloak (black silver fastening)**_

_**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.**_

_**Set books**_

_**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

_**The standard book of spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**_

_**A History of magic, Revised by Hermione Weasley**_

_**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**_

_**A Beginners' guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Drafts and potions by Arseius Jigger**_

_**Fantastic beasts and where to find them by Luna Scamader **_

_**The dark forces: A guide to self-protection by Quentin Trimble**_

_**Other Equipment **_

_**1 wand**_

_**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**_

_**1 set glass or crystal phials**_

_**1 telescope**_

_**1 set brass scales**_

_**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

"When can we go?" Lily asked her mum.

"Your father has tomorrow off work so we can go then." Ginny answered.

"Thanks mum." Lily grinned as she left the table grabbing a crumpet as she did. "I'm going to write to Hugo, Rose and Amalie." Amalie Longbottom was Neville and Hannah Longbottoms' daughter and Lily's best friend for as long as she could remember, along with her cousin Hugo they had been inseparable growing up.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you so much to everyone who read the last chapter and put it on alerts. This is the first thing iv written..well ever actually. I have been reading fan fiction for a while and thought I would try to write one. Comments would be much appreciated so I know what you think of it and how I can improve. Happy reading.

* * *

The rest of the summer passed quickly and before Lily Knew it, it was the morning of September 1st. Her trunk was packed and she was waiting patiently for her parents and brothers. Lily was stroking her new owl's feathers through the cage when Albus walked into the kitchen.

"How can you name an owl Bob that's a ridiculous name." He snorted.

"Shut up I like Bob."

"Me too." James said as he joined them.

James and Albus may have looked similar but that was all they had in common. Lily and James got on well but Al liked to pick on Lily. James thought that Al was an arrogant prick who used the Potter name to get what he wanted. Al thought that James used his charm and looks to get what he wanted. In fact they were more alike that either of them would admit.

Lily stuck her tongue out at Albus and jumped up to hug Harry.

"Morning sweetheart are you ready for Hogwarts?" Her dad asked.

"Is Hogwarts ready for Lily don't you mean?" Ginny added as she joined them. "I can't believe that my last baby is off to Hogwarts." Ginny started tearing up.

"Aw mum don't cry." Lily said giving her a hug.

"Suck up" Albus spat. Lily just ignored him, and went to get in the car.

* * *

A while later they had reached Kings Cross. Lily ran through the barrier onto Platform 9 ¾ to try and find Hugo and Amalie. She spotted Hugo's sister Rose's red hair first.

"Rose there you are where's Hugo?" she asked excitedly.

"He is already on the train. He and Amalie have found a compartment." Rose answered.

Harry and Ginny appeared and Harry put Lily's Stuff on the train. Ginny turned to her three children, "now be good you lot, and boys look after sister" she stated.

James laughed and replied "our Lilykins can look after herself. It's the others that are going to need to watch out."

James was right; growing up with two older brothers, one of whom picked on her Lily had learnt to look after herself.

"Bye mum, bye dad" Lily said as she hugged her parents' goodbye. "See you at Christmas." With that she jumped on the train dragging her stuff behind her. It didn't take long to find Hugo and Amalie. "There you are Lily" shouted Amalie. She had curly blond hair and blue eyes. Hugo just sat there smirking; he had his mums brown hair and his dad's eyes. Lily sat down opposite Hugo and said "Finally we're off to Hogwarts." The three of them chatted and had some lunch from the trolley.

It wasn't until later that Lily remembered that James had taught her a spell to remove hair. She jumped up giggling and ran off to find Albus to try it out on. Hugo and Amalie just looked at her like she had gone mad. She spotted Albus talking to his friends Isabelle and Alfie. He was deep in conversation so didn't notice Lily sneaking up behind him. She muttered the spell and with the flick of her wand quickly hid behind a group of older students and skipped down the train. She heard a yell and her older brother was shouting at a blond haired boy in the group. "What have you done you stupid Slytherin? You will get what's coming to you one day."

Lily could hear them arguing as she made her way back to the compartment laughing to herself. When she returned it was time to change into her school robes.

As they left the train Lily noticed the blond haired Slytherin again.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here." Lily turned to the sound of Hagrid's voice. Lily ran up to him.

The first years followed Hagrid down a path and got their first look at Hogwarts, and came to the edge of a lake. They got into the boats, which then glided across the lake. They climbed out and followed Hagrid up to the door, where Professor Longbottom met them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" he said looking at the students "you will now be sorted into your houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw." The first years looked at each other nervously. Lily just beamed at Hugo and Amalie.

They filed into the great hall where Lily saw that Albus had managed to grow his hair back. She caught James eye and winked. James laughed as he realised that it was Lily who had made Albus' hair disappear. Lily wasn't paying attention to the hats song, she was too busy looking around at the other students in the great hall.

Professor Longbottom then unrolled some parchment and the sorting started. Lily wasn't nervous she just hoped that the hat listened to what she wanted. She saw Amalie become a Gryffindor. Finally it was the Ps. "Potter, Lily" Neville called. She glanced at James and Albus as she walked up to the stool. James gave her thumbs up. She sat down and put the hat on.

"hmm" the hat said "another Potter, but different, you want to get away from the Potter name. Hmm interesting. You don't belong in Gryffindor no no. There is only one place you belong. You will do great in SLYTHERIN.

The Slytherin table cheered as Lily took off the hat, she could see the look on her brothers' faces, even Albus looked upset. James looked like he was going to rip apart the sorting hat. Lily walked over to the Slytherin table with a smile on her face. She was finally free she thought to herself. She sat down next to a girl with green eyes and curly brown hair. Zabini, Pandora was the last to be sorted and she sat down on Lily's other side. She was a tall girl with coco skin, black hair and startling blue eyes. The blond boy from the train looked down at Lily with a look of loathing on his face. Lily noticed that he had the strangest grey eyes that she had ever seen. "You're the girl that made Albus Potters hair disappear on the train" he growled at Lily.

Lily laughed "yea I was getting him back for all the years of being picked on by him"

"He blamed me" the blonde shot back angrily.

"I never get caught" Lily answered.

"Then she is a true Slytherin" the brunette next to Lily put in, "by not getting caught. I'm Theodore Nott by the way. Yes I know it's a boys name but no one told my dad that I was a girl until I was a week old and I had already been named. So call me Thea. That idiot there who got blamed for your prank is my cousin Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius gave Lily a dirty look and turned back to his friends.

"Lily Potter" Lily said to the girls.

"We know" they said together.

"Bit of a scandal, you being put in Slytherin" Pandora said.

"Not really" answered Lily "I refused to be in the same house as my brothers, also my uncle George said I'm too cunning to be anywhere but here." That being said the girls tucked into the feast.

As they were leaving the hall Lily bumped into her brothers. James seemed to have already gotten over his shock and ruffled Lily's hair. "Damn Lilykins, what are we going to do without you being seeker for us?" James whined.

"You'll do fine Jamsie" she answered.

As she walked past Albus she couldn't help saying "you looked so much better bald Albie." She walked off laughing with her new friends.

They followed the perfects down to the dungeons. They stopped by a stretch of bare wall. "The password is Devils snare" the perfect said. As he spoke a stone door concealed in the wall opened. Lily looked around the common room which was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling. It had green lighting. There was cosy looking green chairs and sofas dotted over the place and a roaring fire in the wall.

"First year girls over there" the perfect pointed to the far corner. Lily, Pandora and Thea walked through the door to find four, four poster bed with their trunks already in front of them. As the girls sat down on their bed a short blond girl with brown eyes came in, "hi, I'm Artemis" she said. The girls said hello back, they chatted for a while before getting ready for bed. Lily fell asleep with a smile on her face. She was finally home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N thank you so much for the reviews they made me smile. Also thank you to everyone that has me on alert or favourites! **

**On to the next chapter **

The next few weeks flew by. Lily became great friends with Thea, Pandora and Artemis but still made sure she spent time with Amalie and Hugo in Gryffindor. Albus still hadn't forgiven Lily for the prank on the train and kept trying to hex her but Lily was too quick. It all came to a head after first year double potions between Slytherin and Gryffindor on Monday morning in late September. Lily was leaving the classroom chatting to Amalie and Thea as the third years were lining up.

"Lily! Your dead" shouted Albus, as the girls walked passed.

Lily just laughed and replied "try it."

Albus shot a jelly leg jinx at Lily but she skipped out of the way, instead hitting Scorpius as he walked around the corner with his friends.

"Oops, your aim seems to have gotten no better" Lily said with a smirk towards Albus. "Poor Scorpius always seems to get in the way."

Scorpius was fuming on the floor while he performed the counter course. "Potter stay away from me" he sneered at Lily as he rose gracefully to his feet.

"With pleasure" she replied as she turned to leave.

"A pleasure as always bro" she said to her brother. As she said this she noticed Rose for the first time who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"see you later cuz" Rose gave up and started cracking up laughing.

The girls split up as Amalie returned to her common room. Thea then asked, "why do you and Albus hate each other when you and James get on so well?"

"Because he is a git" was Lily's reply. "we have never got on"

"Looks like you have made another enemy in my cousin, I have no idea what his problem is."

"oh well he will get over it. Anyway lets catch up with the others they left potions quickly"

First year continued pretty much the same way with Lily and Scorpius bickering every time they saw each other. Lily and Albus had and unspoken agreement to leave each other alone and were being overly polite whenever they saw each other.

Slytherin lost heavily to Gryffindor at quidditch

Lily's second year brings her not being allowed to ever try out for the quidditch team as the seeker Jarad Flints brother is captain and wont let anyone else try out. Lily was not impressed and sulked for weeks and vowed that once Riddly Flint left in two years she would made sure she made the team as she knew she was good enough.

**A/N I know I have jumped years but nothing is going to happen between Lily and Scorpius while she is young. I just wanted to show how she met her friends and her relationships with Scorpius and her brothers. The next chapter will jump to the summer of Lily's Fourth year/start of fifth year where to story really gets going.**


End file.
